


Fix You

by Childofthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish gets sick and Lydia takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on one of my favorite scenes in manga called "High School Debut"  
> The Guy gets sick and the girlfriend (or in this case the good friend) takes care of the poor soul.  
> I guess it's a prompt that has been somewhere in every fandom.  
> So it's actually nothing special but still cute.  
> Enjoy!

The Sherrif popped his head out of his office and looked over the place for Parrish, who was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.  
„Parrish, there was an animal vehicle crash out of town, could you drive there?“  
Parrish winced at the Sheriffs loud voice and looked up.  
He wasn't feeling well at all but didn't let it show. The Sheriff came over and looked at him worriedly.

„Are you okay? You don't look good.“  
Parrish shook his head and got up.  
„What, no I'm fine. Absolutely fine. I'll drive there and clear everything, not a problem. Where did you say it was again?“

The Sheriff eyed him doubtfully but gave him the directions. Parrish grabbed his key and his jacket and moved out into the cold winter air of Beacon Hills.  
He spent 30 minutes at the scene, cleared everything with the ranger and got back to the station coughing and with a running nose. His hands were feeling ice cold and he had to sneeze really hard. Just as he took his seat at his desk the Sheriff appeared in front of him.  
„Parrish, you should get some rest. Take the day off, I'll call Johnson to come in early.“  
„No, I'm fine I told you“, said Parrish but he coughed really hard and the Sheriff just shook his head.  
„That was not a question. Go home.“, he said, patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave. Parrish sighed but grabbed his stuff and headed home. There he changed into some comfortable clothes grabbed a blanket and blacked out on the sofa.

\--

He woke up again when someone was knocking on his door. Slowly he got up from the sofa and walked to the door on unsteady feet. When he opened the door he looked surprised at the person standing outside. It was Lydia.  
„Lydia? What... what are you doing here?“, he asked and sneezed hard.  
Lydia eyed him suspicious but then gave him a little smile.  
„Well I was at the station with Stiles and his dad asked me to take a look at you cause you weren't answering the phone and he was really busy with a break in. And since we've been hanging out lately to, you know, look for what you are he asked me to do it.“  
Parrish run a hand through his hair and grabbed the door for support.

„Oh's that so, well I'm okay so you can go...“  
Lydia eyed him warily while he staggered in the door frame.  
„You don't look okay at all. You should probably lie down before you black out here in the door.“, she said and her hand jolt up to give him support.  
Parrish just nodded, turned and went back to the sofa where he lay down again. He left the door open so Lydia came after him.  
„Have you eaten anything or taken any medicine?“, she asked him with worry in her eyes.  
He shook his head and coughed intensely. Lydia felt his forehead and sighed.  
„You've got a high fever, do you know that?“ He didn't answered, just coughed again. She kept on shaking her head at him.  
„Right, so I'll go and get you some medicine. Just stay on the couch. Where are your keys?“  
Parrish pointed to a drawer in the hall and managed to give Lydia a crooked smile.  
„You don't have to do this, really, I'm fine..“, he said but stopped midway in the sentence to cough really hard.  
„Yeah, I can see that. I'll be right back.“, said Lydia and turned on her heels.

\--

Parrish felt he was gently shaken as he woke up again. He blinked and felt another cough coming up his throat, so he quickly opened his eyes and swallowed hard. Lydia was kneeing next to the couch when he sat up in a straight position. He noticed a bowl on the coffee table and a glas of water next to a medicine flask.  
„I made you some soup to eat after you take the medicine. And some tea against your cough. Come on.“, she said and her hand jolted up to support him, since he staggered again.  
Parrish nodded, took the medicine from her and then the bowl with the hot soup and started eating. Lydia sat down next to him and watched him eat as she poured him tea in his favorite mug and put it on the couch table.  
„This is good, thanks.“ Lydia smiled and took the bowl from him when he finished up. He sipped on the tea and smiled a little. She not even used his favorite mug but also his favorite tea against a cold. What a coincidence, he thought.  
„Thank you, I feel better already,“ he said as he finished up his mug and attended to stand up but Lydia pushed him back down.  
„Nice try, stay here and sleep some more. I'll do the dishes so don't worry.“  
Parrish tried to protest but cut it as Lydia simply took the bowl and moved to the kitchen. He drank another mug full of tea and enjoyed the warm feeling it gave his sore throat. Then he sank back down on the pillow and cuddled up in his blanket. He felt asleep again as he heard Lydia hum a song while cleaning.

\--

When he woke up again he felt better. The medicine worked cause his head was already lighter and his throat lost the unpleasant stinging thanks to the tea. He saw Lydia sitting on the carpet at the couch table with her school work in front of her fast asleep.  
The sight of her made him smile and he moved beside her and kissed her gently on her forehead. That was when Lydia woke up, blinked, stretched her arms and looked around for him. He moved a few inches away from her quickly and run a hand through his hair. He watched her for a second but breathed relieved when he was sure she didn't notice his action. He blushed a bit an cursed himself for being so straight forward towards her. She just messed with his head whenever she was around him. She looked at him and yawned.  
„I must have fallen asleep. How do you feel?“  
He gave her a crooked smile and sat down on the couch again.  
„Much better, the medicine worked. But you should probably head home by now, it's already dark outside. School night, yeah?“  
Lydia nodded, got up and started gathering her things. Parrish walked her to the door where she turned at him again.  
„You're sure that you're okay?“ Parrish smiled and nodded.  
„Yes I am. Thanks for taking care of me Lydia.“  
She smiled herself and put her hand on his arm for a second.  
„No problem. I wrote my number on a paper on your fridge. Next time call me before you nearly die because of a cold. See you, Jordan.“  
Lydia left and Parrish watched her drive away from his window. He walked into his kitchen and shot a glance at the note on his fridge.  
It said „In case of a cold emergency, call or text.“

He smiled, took out his phone and saved the number, then he noticed a little box on the kitchen counter.  
He eyed it confused and opened it curious. Inside were some small chocolates and another note.  
This one said „Sweet dreams, Jordan. X Lydia“

He didn't lose his smile for the whole evening and when he saw Lydia the next time after he took a few days off to fully recover she shot him a knowing smile as she walked with Stiles into the Sheriffs office. He winked at her and returned to his work with one thing in mind. This evening he would text her and ask her out for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and Kudos and Comments are to be welcome!


End file.
